jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Suzi Q
|-| Part 3 = |ja_kanji = スージーQ |birthname = |engname = Suzie Q Suzi Q Susie Quatro (OVA Timeline) |namesake = (singer) (song) |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = ItalianDiamond is Unbreakable Volumes - Family Tree |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Part 2: Battle Tendency Blonde ( , Anime) Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Gray-blonde ( , Anime) |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Joseph Joestar (husband) Lisa Lisa (mother-in-law) George Joestar II (father-in-law) Holy Kujo (daughter) Shizuka Joestar (adoptive daughter) Jotaro Kujo (grandson) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) Ryōko Kinomiya (OVA) |voiceactor = OVA Brigitte Guedj (French Dub) Annamaria Mantovani (Italian Dub) TV Anime: (English Dub)}} , known as later in her life, is a minor character featured in Battle Tendency and Stardust Crusaders. She is Lisa Lisa's servant, but a powerless human. Suzi Q becomes Joseph Joestar's love interest and later wife. Appearance In Battle Tendency, Suzi Q is a young woman of average height and build, with blond hair that she keeps tied into a chignon save a few locks standing upward at the side of her head. During Stardust Crusaders, Suzi has considerably aged and her hair has gone white, she now also wears glasses. Personality Suzi Q is a slightly ditzy girl who worries for her friends. Her carefree personality did not diminish as she aged, even after the events of Stardust Crusaders, where she is shown enthusiastically recording her sightings in Japan on a camcorder when on a trip to see her daughter. She has a strong faith in her husband, stating how he has always managed to make it through the worst situations and never fail her. She is also shown to have great intuition, at least in her later years, where she was able to deduce that Holy wasn't well and that Joseph had departed to save her, while maintaining a facade of naivete in order to keep everyone's spirits up. While typically very joyful, it appears she does have a reasonable temper, as she was incredibly angry when she discovered Joseph had cheated on her, leading to the birth of his illegitimate son Josuke. She is still forgiving in spite of this, as she forgave him after finding out about the affair and the two did not divorce. She also shares Joseph's love of pranks and likes to playfully make fun of others, but perhaps not to the same degree as him. History Battle Tendency She is introduced as the female assistant to Lisa Lisa who flirts with Joseph. When she first appears, she is taken over by the remains of Esidisi and attacks her friends. Thanks to a combination attack by Caesar and Joseph, she is saved with only minor injury. Suzi reappears at the end of the part, having married Joseph in 1939 during his recovery. Stardust Crusaders In the anime, her first appearance is when she is calling Joseph in the submarine before the battle against Midler's High Priestess. However, the call was answered by Jotaro. Suzi Q appears briefly in Part 3, rushing to Holy's side when the latter falls deathly ill. When Joseph goes to fight DIO, she is left in the care of Roses until he returns. Along with Roses and a Speedwagon Foundation member, she decides to visit her daughter, but seems to be unaware of Holy's sickness. When Roses grows courage to tell her the truth, Suzi says she already knows and he shouldn't worry about it, and that she knows Joseph and Jotaro are going to save her. Diamond is Unbreakable She is mentioned by Jotaro as being very upset after discovering Joseph's illegitimate child, Josuke. She also flies into another rage upon seeing Joseph introduce Shizuka to the family, assuming that he fathered another illegitimate child. However, Joseph later mentions that she became very happy upon hearing that they were adopting Shizuka. Major Battles *Suzi Q Vs Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (While being controlled by Esidisi) Chapters / Episodes * * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * |Episodes = Part 2 = * * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * |-| OVA = * * }} Gallery Manga= SuziQFirst.png|Suzi Q's first appearance SuziQBlush.png|Suzi Q admits to Joseph that she thinks he's "hot" SuziQPossessed.png|Possessed by Esidisi SuziQPossessed2.png|Esidisi's possession worsens Suzi Q crying.png|Suzi Q crying, parting ways with Joseph Suzi Q after married.png|Suzi Q after her marriage |-| Anime= SuziQAnimeFirst.jpg|Suzi Q's first appearance, bringing the Red Stone of Aja to Lisa Lisa Jojos bizarre adventure-18-suzi q-maid-crying-tears-sad-1-.jpg|Suzi Q possessed by Esidisi, pretending to cry JosephEnd.png|Suzi Q with her husband at the end of Part 2 File:Joseph_family.png| Suzie Quatro Anime.png|An older Suzi talking with Joseph in the phone SuziQ with tortoise.png|Suzi Q with her pet turtle Suzi records.png|Suzi recording a commemorative video on her trip to Japan Suzi and Holly.png|Suzi sharing a touching moment with her daughter |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 51.png|Suzie Q Taken Over By Esidisi As She Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos YoungSuziQOVA.png|Suzie Q Arrives At Josephs Funeral Ova timeline images 76.png|It Is Revealed That Suzie And Joseph Are Married References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters from Part 2 Category:Living Characters in Part 3